National Publication No. 2004-508218 discloses a handheld-type printing apparatus that allows a user to manually scan to execute printing. This handheld-type printing apparatus includes two positional sensors that operate in conjunction with a printer head. The positional sensors measure, in real time, where the handheld-type printing apparatus is positioned in a printing process. According to such a handheld-type printing apparatus, by providing a plurality of positional sensors, detection of a change in the position of the printing apparatus and of a change in the angle is enabled.